mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilbert Yvel vs. Ben Rothwell
The fight was Gilbert Yvel's second straight UFC loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Rothwell pressed forward and they clinched. They broke exchanging. Rothwell worked for a double and defended a standing guillotine, he got it to half-guard nicely. Four thirty. Rothwell passed quickly to side control. Four fifteen. Rothwell mounted. Yvel escaped back on top. He landed a pair of lefts. Rothwell turtled up with four minutes. He got another big double to half-guard, slamming Yvel on his back. Rothwell passed to side control. Three thirty-five left. Rothwell worked for a kimura. Yvel defended. Three fifteen. Rothwell went knee on the belly. He went back to side control with three minutes. Rothwell landed a few right hands. Two thirty-five as Yvel got a hip escape and stood. Rothwell worked for another double immediately. He put Yvel on his ass again. He mounted against the fence. Two fifteen. Two minutes as he fully mounted turning Yvel away from the fence to prevent any possible escape. Yvel tried to push off the fence. He regained half-guard and worked for a leglock. Rothwell defended with one thirty and he turned to side control. Rothwell got the crucifix in. One fifteen. Rothwell landed a few rights. Yvel almost rolled out. He did again with one minute and he had Rothwell's back. Rothwell stood eating a knee. Yvel landed a right hand. He landed a left hook and another and a pair of rights. Thirty-five as Rothwell kneed the body. Yvel landed a Superman punch and they clinched. Fifteen, they were both gassed. Rothwell broke blocking a high kick. Yvel landed a right hand. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Rothwell worked for a double immediately to start iff the round. He put Yvel down to the butterflies and Yvel regained guard. Rothwell avoided a triangle and passed to side control with four thirty. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Rothwell landed an elbow and a pair of body shots and another. Rothwell tried to mount but got stuck in half-guard. Three thirty-five. Yvel nearly escaped, Rothwell had the back and then mount. Three fifteen with a big elbow and another one, and another. Three minutes. Rothwell landed a right and another and a left. Yvel was trying to use the fence to turn the hips. He escaped to his feet eating a pair of lefts. Yvel kneed the body. Two thirty-five. Rothwell worked for another double and he got it to half-guard. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes as Yvel swept with an americana and landed five big rights and a left and another, he avoided an armbar and landed a big left and five big rights and a left and three more rights and another. One thirty-five with another right and three big lefts. Rothwell pulled half-guard finally, both were exhausted. Five big rights and a left and a right and a left and a right and a pair of lefts with one fifteen, the last ones. Rothwell stood to the clinch with one minute. He was working for a double and he got it to half-guard. Yvel was exhausted. Thirty. Rothwell passed to side control with fifteen and then mounted after a moment. Rothwell landed a left elbow and another. The second round came to an end now. The third round began. Yvel faked out Rothwell and shot for a single. Rothwell stuffed it on top to guard. Nice from Yvel nonetheless. Rothwell defended a triangle and passed to side control. Four thirty-five. Rothwell landed four or five hammerfists. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Rothwell landed a pair of elbows and another and another. The pace slowed more if possible. Three thirty-five as Rothwell mounted. Yvel nearly escaped, he regained half-guard at least. Three fifteen. Rothwell landed some body shots. Yvel regained guard. Three minutes. Rothwell landed a right. Rothwell passed to side control. He worked for an americana with two thirty-five. He kept working for it. Two fifteen with a pair of elbows. Another. Rothwell had the crucifix again with two minutes. Rothwell landed hammerfists and an elbow and another. Another one to the forehead and another. Another. Rothwell was exhausted. One thirty-five. Yvel escaped. Rothwell landed some hammerfists. Rothwell landed an elbow. One fifteen left. Rothwell landed an elbow with one minute. Thirty-five. Rothwell landed some more hammerfists of course. Fifteen. The third round ended. Rothwell had the unanimous decision.